1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a visit reception device intended to manage visitors entering and leaving the building at low cost while ensuring security; the visit reception device receives input of visit appointment information and transmits a reception number to visitor's terminal, and receives the reception number from an access-pass issuing device, and transmits access pass information including authentication information corresponding to the reception number to the access-pass issuing device.
However, the size of an access pass issued through a conventional visit reception device is mismatched with the size of printing paper. Specifically, even an access pass printed with a variety of information, such as one's face photo in the same size as an ID photo (3 cm×4 cm) and a two-dimensional bar code, has usually the same size as a business card (9.1 cm×5.5 cm), i.e., is small in size as compared with printing paper; therefore, there is a problem that it is not possible to make effective use of paper.
Especially, an access pass is to be issued to a visitor as quickly as possible; therefore, it is difficult to print plural visitors' access passes at once. Furthermore, due to the nature that only a person who has received special permission is permitted to enter the building, unlike business cards, it is not possible to print plural access passes at once to eliminate the waste of blank space.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-171350 has disclosed a visitor management system in which a visit reception device transmits a reception number corresponding to visit appointment information to visitor's terminal, and an access-pass issuing device receives input of the reception number and transmits the reception number to the visit reception device, and the visit reception device transmits authentication information to the access-pass issuing device, and the access-pass issuing device prints the authentication information on a printing medium and outputs the printing medium, and an entrance gate device reads the authentication information when the printing medium has been presented and transmits the authentication information to the visit reception device, and the visit reception device determines whether to permit the visitor to enter the building and transmits control information based on a result of the determination to the entrance gate device, and then the entrance gate device gets a gate to work on the basis of the control information.
However, it may not be possible to issue a permit for visitor's access by using a blank space on a printing medium effectively.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming system and image forming method capable of issuing a permit for visitor's access by using a blank space on a printing medium effectively.